Dyskusja użytkownika:Medelune
Cześć... Taka mała prośba na początek.. Powstrzymacie się z krytyką...? Proszę. Dziękuje też za pomoc. †Medeline..‼† ortografia hejka.. nie chce ci zwracać uwag.. ale to sie robi głupie.. np zamiast "pokój" napisałaś "pokuj".. więc zanim bedziesz pisała artykuły naucz sie ortografii albo poproś o pomoc kogoś starszego.. ~~ ↑ ↑ ↑ Odezwała się osoba co dużych liter wstawiać nie umie, w ogóle która klasa? Nie masz nawet dowodów, że tak napisałam, niby gdzie? :3 [[Użytkownik:Medeline|'†Mede']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Medeline|'li']][[Specjalna:Wkład/Medeline|'ne']][[User blog:Medeline|'..‼†']] 10:04, sty 21, 2012 (UTC) :Jakby co, to "magazyn materiałów dowodowych" jest tutaj. Wystarczy kliknąć różn. 15:04, wrz 24, 2011 (UTC) :Prosiłabym mnie nie krytykować..‼ Czasem każdy się czasem pomyli.. '' ''[[Użytkownik:Medeline|'†Mede']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Medeline|'li']][[Specjalna:Wkład/Medeline|'ne']][[User blog:Medeline|'..‼†']] 10:04, sty 21, 2012 (UTC) Podpis Widzę, że podpisujesz się tradycyjnie. Chcę Ci zaproponować podpis - wstawiasz cztery tyldy (~) i masz z głowy, a przy okazji jest link do Twojej strony. Jeśli chcesz, możesz dodać szablon swojego podpisu i tam dodać serduszka i co jeszcze chcesz. Proponuję poszukać pomocy tu: Nonsensopedia:Pomoc:Podpis użytkownika 07:44, lis 24, 2011 (UTC) Nie wychodzi mi;/ nie wiem w czym robie błąd. Mam już stronę z moim szablonem i stronę z moją nazwą użytkownika i w tych preferencjach napisałam to subst:user i tak dalej i nic, pomóż please Już znalazłam swój błąd. Dzięki za wiadomość☺ [[Użytkownik:Medeline|'†Mede']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Medeline|'li']][[Specjalna:Wkład/Medeline|'ne']][[User blog:Medeline|'..‼†']] 10:04, sty 21, 2012 (UTC) Pomoc Aby dodać kolory, powinnaś przerobić swój szablon - masz "tradycyjny" HTML, zamiast normalnego MediaWiki, jednak nie jest to konieczne. Co do kolorów: wystarczy wstawić znacznik , a tam, gdzie kończy się dana kolorystyka - . PS Kolor wpisujemy po angielsku, np. green, blue, itd. Aby dać "dokładniejszy", musisz znaleźć go w Paincie, w Kolorach Niestandardowych znaleźć określające go cyfry i w Kalkulatorze przerobić z dziesiętnego na szesnastkowy, po czym wpisać go po znaku #. (Np ). Pozdrawiam, Nieźle! Widzę, że sama zrobiłaś, tylko zastanawia mnie jak (mam nadzieję, że nie kopiowałaś). Nie, kopiowałam tylko te krzyżyki bo nie potrafię ich zrobić... Ale moja koleżanka mi na to pozwoliła. I to ona mi pomogła trochę z tym podpisem c(: Ale ona też kierowała się Twoimi radami.:P Dziękujemy.:) '†Medeline..‼†'' 10:04, sty 21, 2012 (UTC)' Wieża Oczywiście, chcesz to możesz użyć tych cegiełek. Oj, Medeline, Medeline, Medeline... thumb|right|350px|Taka jest teraz mina Admina Trzeba przyznać, że z tymi kategoriami to "trochę" przegięłaś i przy okazji zdenerwowałaś (patrz obrazek). Ale po kolei, powiem Ci co powinnaś w sobie zmienić: *... nadmiar emikton bywa denerwujący. Historie graczy to nie artykuły i nie trzeba aż tak bardzo się tam starać, jednak wstawianie co chwila buźki to przesada; *... to samo się tyczy "XD", którego też używasz w nadmiarze; *... nie znaczy to, że nie można ich używać - jasne, że można, ale w umiarze (tylko nie w artykułach!); *... nie ma sensu wstawiać kilku liter, np. "Simsyyyy" zamiast "Simsy", "baaardzo" zamiast "bardzo", itd; *... ogólnie, staraj się unikać języka "pokemoniastego" (np. "komcie" zamiast "komentarze", itd); *... piszesz wszędzie ''pochylonym tekstem. Po co? To lekko bez sensu. Ktoś z zewnątrz może uznać to za tandetne wyróżnianie się. To źle; *... pisz słowa w całości - np. piszesz "tera" zamiast "teraz"; *... co do oznak: każdy lubi je pozdobywać, jednak trzeba widzieć margines błędu. I uwierz mi, ich liczba nie ma żadnego wpływu na głosowanie na Admina; *... ortografia: dobrze, że starasz używasz trybu źródłowego. Jednak, są rzeczy, których komputer za Ciebie nie poprawi - tutaj wskażę na interpunkcję, bo masz dziwny zwyczaj wstawiania przed wykrzyknikiem i znakiem zapytania kropek (przykład: ..!) oraz ogólnie kończenia zdania wieloma kropkami. Dobrze by było, gdybyś unikała takich błędów; *... ogólnie, radziłabym Ci nie robić zbyt dużych, bezsensownych przestrzeni nie zajmowanych żadnym tekstem, albo zajętych w nieznacznym stopniu; *... i pamiętaj - odpisuj na stronie dyskusji użytkownika; *... co do Twojego bloga: czytałam tę notkę i komentarz i muszę przyznać, że źle przetłumaczyłaś. Są lekko denerwujące określenia w stylu "vampy", czy czcionka - mała i trudna do odczytania, przeszkadza też formatowanie. Poza tym, było by dobrze, gdybyś wstawiła zdjęcia swojego własnego autorstwa, nie tylko z Simspedii; ale ogólnie blog nie jest zły, tylko musisz nad nim popracować i będzie OK; pamiętaj tylko, że nie możesz o nim bez przerwy mówić - to nie jest miejsce na reklamowanie (ale gdzie-nie-gdzie możesz o nim napisać :D); *... co do Ciebie (bo prosiłaś o skrytykowanie Cię): nie, nie jesteś durna, tylko Twoje niektóre zachowania bywają ekhem... z lekka infantylne. To, co w Tobie przeszkadza wypisałam powyżej, ale nie myśl, że masz same wady, bo masz dużo zalet - jesteś otwartą sympatyczną dziewczyną i umiesz przyznać się do błędu (a przynajmniej takie odnoszę wrażenie, a to ono jest najważniejsze ;), musisz po prostu nad sobą popracować, a będziesz naprawdę fajną i sensowną edytorką :-). Pozdrawiam i powtarzam - nie jesteś durna, ;-) Jasne, możesz poprawiać artykuły. Tylko proszę - nie dawaj tam przechylonej czcionki, a jak piszesz o grze - stosuj pełną nazwę (tzn nie "Sims2", tylko "The Sims 2", itd). Co do przechylonej czcionki ...!, amen.XD, i tak dalej - możesz to stosować do oporu na swojej stronie, blogu, itd, unikaj tylko umieszczania tego artykułach i dyskusjach, a wstawiaj jak najmniej w Historiach graczy i teoriach. OK? Proszę. Co do bloga - aktualnie piszę z telefonu, ostatni raz widziałam Twój blog na komputerze z tydzień temu, zobaczę w weekend (teraz trochę trudno). A notkę widziałam przed usunięciem i komentarz był dużo za ostry, ale nie bierz tego do serca - ktoś może chciał Ci zwrócić uwagę, ale potem go poniosło (ludzie się często wyżywają) =D Ale nie martw się, sprawdzałam i już notki nie było ;) Pozdrawiam, PS Tak, lubię Avatara ;) Mój ulubiony film Zmierzch czytałam, ale nigdy nie oglądałam (tylko 1szą część) i też to była jedna z moich ulubionych książek. :D Re:Dziwne coś Rzeczywiście dziwne :/ Ale już usunęłam ;) Chociaż zastanawia mnie, po co podawać swoje dane na Simspedii. Ech... PS Prosiłam Cię o coś ._. Tak, chodziło o czcionkę :-) A wkład widziałam, widziałam :) Heh, siedziałam na podłodze (I <3 my phone) ale gdybym siedziała na krześle to bym z niego spadła :D Bardzo fajna ta Twoja teoria, tylko trochę głupio podawać hasło. A może to inaczej? Może ta osoba myślała, że musi tam podać do działania konta? Albo ktoś odgadł czyjeś hasło i tu wrzucił ;) PS Mogę mieć małą sugestię co do Twojego podpisu? Zalinkowałaś do strony użytkownika i dyskusji, ale element na dyskusję (li) to trochę mało i nie jest to wygodne. Mogłabyś lekko zmienić i dodać do tego "e" z elementu "Mede". To jak będzie? Hmmm... Tylko chyba nie przekopiowałaś zawartości szablonu, tylko dałaś link do niego? (wstawiasz w stronie Użytkownik:Medeline/podpis). A co do poradnika... Co, wolisz, żeby go "wysuszyć"? Na początku jak pisałam, był nieznośny i chciałam go umilić. Galeria Ok, zrobię to. Pozdrawiam 06:30, lut 4, 2012 (UTC) Hej, Maddie, zauważyłam, że źle wykonałaś podpis - pisałam Ci o tym, ale chyba nie do końca zrozumiałaś, o co mi chodziło, więc go poprawiłam. Nie masz mi tego za złe? PS Pytałaś o konto na thesims3.com. Tak mam je (tutaj) Konto na thesims3com. Dzięki za zaproszenie :D Ogólnie, stronką się zajmę jutro, teraz mam tylko Internet w telefonie, a ich strona nie ma wersji mobilnej (chamstwo, nie?). Tak BTW miałam się własnie zająć tym kontem, ale ostatnio mam focha na EA (wyjaśni Ci to moja ostatnia notka na blogu). 13:07, lut 4, 2012 (UTC) Tak, też momentami naprawdę mam wrażenie, że oni te błędy specjalnie robią. Jednak, tutaj to kwestia tłumaczy - tutaj także przetłumaczono okno kodów kody (oczywiście oprócz help), więc błędy też mogli tłumaczyć. Co do mojego błędu - nie wiem, czy oni wiedzą o jego istnieniu. Ale wiesz, tego nie da się naprawić - nic. I może bym przeżyła, ale grałam TYLKO JEDNĄ RODZINĄ i jestem z nią bardzo zżyta - albo gram tą rodziną, albo żadną. Nie wiem, jakie Ty masz błędy, ale na pewno nie są takie wkucenzurające jak ten. 14:05, lut 4, 2012 (UTC) Kobieto - ja miałam system reinstalowany. Świeży Windows, świeże Simsy, tylko save ten sam. To nic nie dało. Polecę chyba z pyskówą do biura EA. -_- 14:22, lut 4, 2012 (UTC) Padłam przy tym tekście o ACTA =) Co do programowania Simsów - fajne marzenie, tylko musisz przed tym skończyć informatykę (sama bym chciała), a na informatyce jest fizyka Poza tym... nie wiem, czy jeden porządny informatyk by ogarnął te Simsy. One są już takie, musiałabyś chyba być jednym z głównych programistów w siedzibie EA w Dolinie Krzemowej. Moim marzeniem jest, żeby zostać informatykiem i pracować w Dolinie Krzemowej w Apple ;) więc wiesz. Sama chce się wziąć za programowanie. Kiedy to zrobię. napiszę moda, żeby błędów nie było ;) 15:00, lut 4, 2012 (UTC)